This invention relates to image sensors, and more particularly to active pixel sensors having superposed regions.
CMOS image sensors have a significant advantage of allowing lower power consumption. An active pixel sensor (APS) is one example of a low power consumption image sensor which has photoreceptors, and buffer circuitry, and processing circuitry, all on one substrate.
Many different things can be done using the CMOS technology. For example, many of the applications by Photobit, Inc. of Pasadena, Calif. have enabled various operations to be carried out on the same substrate as the image sensor.
Certain resolutions are desired for different operations. For example, for a still camera, one often wants very high resolution, e.g. similar to the resolution that one could get from a photograph. This could require more than 1xc2xd megapixels. However, people are accustomed to obtaining less resolution in a video environment, which shows a progression of information, e.g., 30 to 60 frames per second.
Another consideration is the way in which one obtains color from a color sensor. Each pixel value includes an indication of values for red, green and blue at the location of that pixel. However, in actuality, the system obtains red values from one pixel area, green from another, and blue from yet another. The three values are neighboring values, so the actually-obtained information is interpolated to obtain postulated magnitudes of colors at other locations.
Another way in which this can be done is by putting small prisms at each pixel. A lot of adjustment can be required.
The present invention obtains color in a CMOS image sensor with the use of two or three superposed layers. Each pixel in the image sensor includes a plurality of superposed photosensitive p-n junctions with individual charge integration regions. The combination of each of the superposed layers provides increased sensitivity and resolution of a single chip color imager.
One aspect of the invention includes a photosensor comprising a first charge collection region having a first absorption length and a second charge collection region having a second absorption length. The first charge collection region and the second charge collection region are superposed. The photosensor further comprises a third charge collection region having a third absorption length. The third charge collection region is superposed with the first and second charge collection region.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of generating color in an active pixel sensor comprising generating light of a first color in a first charge collection region and generating light of a second color in a second charge collection region. The method further superposes the light of the first color with the light of the second color.